


Impossible Tracks

by crabcakebenedict



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabcakebenedict/pseuds/crabcakebenedict
Summary: Reader has long since had a crush on Rob but hasn't acted on it. It isn't until one day on the convention circuit that he surprises her leaving her to struggle with the shock of what happened and what it will all lead to.******WOULD NEVER ever wish harm on his family. This is strictly for fun, and in this fic, he's divorced.





	1. Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Trash queen speaking. I need more Rob fics in my life because he is literally the cutest sooooooo. Sorry if this is terrible, I just don't even care anymore, legit.
> 
> For those who are waiting for The Days of Why and How, and Never Let Me Go, the new chapters are coming. Sorry about the delay, I've been at the con and dicking around so. Love me still?
> 
> I said I didn't care but I'm highkey nervous so.

"So, when are you going to admit it?" Misha asked, his blue eyes scanning your face as he shoved food into his mouth.

You looked at him, puzzled. The conversation thus far hadn't even hinted at a confession. What the heck was Misha talking about? "Excuse me?" you questioned, sipping your coffee and leaning back in the chair.

Without any falter in his voice and no hesitation, he answered back rapid fire, "That you have a huge crush on Rob."

You choked on the coffee, coughing to clear your throat once you got it all down. "Wh-what?"

"Don't play dumb, we all know. I don't think Rob knows, if he does, he probably doesn't believe it." Misha finished off his lunch, shoved his plate away from him and leaned back in the chair. Before you could open your mouth to protest, your handler appeared. Thank god.

"Y/N, you've gotta get you on stage in 5 minutes for your panel." She was a short woman named Ava with brown hair and impeccable makeup. In the little time you had with her thus far, you learned she was incredibly sweet and also way too patient for the shenanigans she was going to put up with all weekend.

"We'll continue this conversation later," Misha shot you a wink.

"No, we will not," you corrected and turned to make for the stage. Ava bounced her golden brown eyes between the two of you, completely lost and clinging to hope that maybe you'd elaborate. But neither of you did.

\-----------

Rob's band started playing your song, Foxey Lady, and you jogged up the stairs to the stage. The crowd roared at your presence, all clapping and hollering. It still wasn't something you could believe, or would ever get used to. People loving you as much as they did, always came as a surprise. It wasn't like you played the good guy, but still, people went nuts when you took the stage or they spewed their appreciation for you at the auto table. The outpouring of love was overwhelming, to say the least. Okay, maybe it wasn't as much as what Jared and Jensen got but c'mon, that was them, you didn't feel jealous for one second. Rob moved to give you a hug when the song was finished and you graciously accepted knowing that it would give Misha and the rest of the group more ammo to aim at you with. God, Rob's arms fit perfectly around you.

You thanked the band, gave them a shout out as they left the stage and earned more clapping as they disappeared behind the black curtain. The Q&A was going great, tremendously even. Some asked you specifics about episodes and what was in store for your character in the future, others asked what it was like filming with the group, some even asked more personal questions which you didn't mind answering.

Soon the band started filing back on stage with Rich in tow, and you knew your time was up. You took the last question from a girl who looked terrified to be at the mic and then thanked her for her wonderful question. Maybe that's why the fans loved you because you knew what it was like to be in their shoes and always made it a point to be sweet to everyone you met. Without them, there was no you.

"Hey, Y/N, I have a question," Rich spoke up, adjusting his earpiece.

"What's that, Rich?"

"Are you coming to karaoke tonight?" He asked, and the crowd all seemed to be expectant, waiting for a big yes from you.

"Of course!" And with that, the crowd roared. Louden Swain started playing your song again, you blew the crowd a kiss, took a mock bow, and waved the entire way until you were safely behind the black curtain.

Ava was waiting for you, and the two of you bantered as she lead you back to the green room where Misha was no longer present. Actually, the room was empty, not surprisingly. That was until Rob, Billy, Stephen, Mike, and Rich all came pouring in. They were laughing about something.

Rob caught your eyes and came bounding over, grabbing a chair next to you. "You did great out there," he beamed. Your heart fluttered at his smile, as it virtually always did. Maybe you were younger -- a lot younger -- but he was handsome, and you loved the lines around his intoxicating blue eyes whenever his lips curled. Okay, yes, you had a big crush on Rob but it's not like anything would ever happen so what was the point in admitting it.

"Did I? Not gonna lie, I'm still not used to this convention circuit. I'm always blown away." You fingered at your coffee cup, a demure grin on your lips.

The rest of the band seemed to fall quiet, exchange glances and quickly head out of the door. Did they know something you didn't? Rich stood behind for a second until his handler showed up to lead him to his photo ops leaving you and Rob alone in the green room.

"So, what are you dressing up as this time?" Rob asked, reaching across the table for the whiskey that sat where Briana once was. You bit your lip as you watched the sleeve of his shirt tighten around his arms, ones that you wanted wrapped around you. Especially at night when you were cozy in your bed. He caught you staring which made a flush spread across your cheeks.

How embarrassing. You coughed and adjusted in your seat. "A sexy acrobat actually."

"I hope I get to see that," he remarked catching you off guard. When he was done spiking his drink, you grabbed the whiskey from him, your fingers coming in contact in the action. His eyes averted, a boyish smile on his lips.

Goddamn, you needed your coffee to be Irish and strong as hell if you were going to get through this interaction. He chuckled when he watched you fill your half-empty cup to full again. You took a sip from the mug, realizing you might have made it just a tad too strong. Rob couldn't help the dreamy look on his face when he watched your cute features scrunch up at the strength of the drink.

When you looked up, you caught him staring, his lip drawn in. "Why are you looking at me like that?" You asked worriedly, slowly lowering your cup to the table.

He propped his elbow on the surface and his chin in his hand, never taking his devastatingly blue eyes off of you. They were aimed straight for your heart, melting it into a pile of unrecognizable mush. You averted your gaze to the table, your mug, the walls, anything but him. Why was he looking at you like that?

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked, his voice dripping with sincerity.

His question was powerful enough to pull you back to him, shocking enough to leave you without words.

He laughed, amused by your deer in headlights expression, and slid his chair closer. It made a scuffing noise on the carpet, the only sound filling the room besides your pounding heart and rapid breathing. Misha had to have said something to Rob, why else was he suddenly coming on to you?

"I mean it, Y/N, you're beautiful inside and out. And I don't think you fully realize that there are people who truly know you and believe that fact to be true." His hand came in contact with yours, resting together on the table. Your fingers intertwined, and your eyes met and in that second something very real sparked between the two of you.

"I, um, I --" All you could do was open your mouth and make a serious of noises, unsure of what to say. Thank you probably would've been the best bet but you were still so taken aback.

Rob pulled away, took a drink, and you took the opportunity to down 3 gulps at once.

"Woah, slow down. You don't wanna be drunk at your autos." Rob warned, his lips pulled into a smirk beneath his mustache.

"Yeah, well," you started and Rob gently pried the mug from your shaking hands, setting it out of reach. "Hey! That's mine." You protested.

"Look, you've already got a buzz!" He teased.

"No! I'll be fine," you mumbled. "Just give it back." You reached across the table and the fingers from one of his hands wrapped around your wrist, his other was pushing the mug further away. Laughter erupted, the two of you play fighting and trying to get the upper hand. The proximity of your bodies, the heat of his breath on your cheeks as you leaned against him, it was really all you needed. The two of you were a mix of flailing arms, and legs until the chairs threatened to give way and you were forced to stop for sake of not hurting each other.

He shook his head in amusement as you collapsed back in your seat defeated and pouting. Silence fell between you, coating the entire room. Slowly, your eyes wandered back to each other. All it took was one more shared gaze to get the pistons running, and without warning, Rob's hands were on your cheeks, your lips smashed together in a frenzy. His beard was rough on your chin, but his lips were soft. Your mouths parted, tongues dipping across thresholds to dance together in such unadulterated passion. One strong hand stayed put on your cheek, the other slid over your shoulder, resting on the middle of your back. It was awkward balancing on the edge of the chairs while your mouths locked together so he couldn't exactly press your lithe frame to his as much as he wanted too. It wasn't until you were both so completely out of air that you broke away, foreheads resting together as you tried to catch up to your lungs.

"Wow," you uttered.

"I know," he breathlessly agreed. You watched his expression change into that of blossoming worry and he pulled away, sitting fully back in his seat. You'd be a liar if you said it didn't sting a whole lot to see him pull away so suddenly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Maybe it was the liquid courage but you just had to shut him up, to stop him from apologizing because there was no need. He needed to know you were more than okay with this, elated that he made the first move so the two of you didn't stay stalling in whatever it was you were stalling in. You leaned forward and recaptured his lips, raising in the process to situate yourself on his lap. Your legs dangled at his sides, and he accepted this new position, his hands on your lower back as he kissed you, his mouth hot and needy. The doorknob to the green room twisted and the sound caused you to jump off him so fast that it screamed guilty. Kim had just enough time to see you bounce back into your seat.

She raised a brow as Briana came in after her, and then Ava. "What's going on here?" The short-haired woman asked.

You honestly couldn't answer that because you weren't entirely sure. All you knew that something happened and that your world wouldn't be the same. Thankfully, Rob spoke because you were still trying to wrap your mind around the kiss.

"She was trying to get drunk," he chuckled, a shrug falling from his shoulders. The three of them looked at you and Rob apprehensively.

"Well, good thing you stopped her because she has autos," Ava announced. You stood, straightened your outfit, and began heading out with your handler. At the door you took one last look over your shoulder, making eye contact with Rob, a glance that said 'to be continued'.

 

 

 


	2. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Rob share another embrace, that ends with him asking Reader a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exhausted, honestly, I give up

"Hey Robbie," Rich clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Wanna tell me what happened in the green room today?"

Rob glanced around the place and saw that it was the two of them plus a handler who wasn't paying a stitch of attention before he answered his friend.

"I kissed her, Rich." His voice was hushed and panicked. He was second-guessing himself now, wondering if this was all a big mistake. Of course, he'd wanted to kiss you for quite some time -- probably since the first convention -- but never had the courage, always worried you'd reject him and afterward things would get weird for everyone. Then Misha made a silly comment and Rob realized that maybe, just maybe, you wanted to kiss him too. But still, he wasn't entirely confident. And he hadn't seen you since the mindblowing action which was making his stomach do summersaults. It was killing him not knowing if you were as happy as he was.

"Finally, buddy!" Rich praised but before he could say anymore and Rob could respond Kim came striding in, fully clad in her karaoke costume, not missing a beat of what was going on between the two friends.

"I don't know what I walked into today, Robert but you do know she's practically jailbait, right?" Kim cocked a brow at Rob who was plopping down into a chair.

"Oh, Jesus," he breathed.

"Practically, but not quite. She's legal, a hell of a lot younger than him but legal." Rich pointed out and Kim tossed a tired glance his way. Rob squinted and tilted his head, unsure of whether to be offended or not.

"Listen, as much as I love you, Rob, she's been through a lot. Don't you dare fucking hurt her." Kim's finger jabbed into his chest to emphasize her point.

"Ow," he whined.

"Hurt who?" You asked, and all three of them whipped around to see you standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and curious.

Rob's breath caught in his throat when he witnessed you in the cream-colored form-fitting corset, and soft pink tulle skirt, your hair cascading in spirals over bare shoulders. You were stunning and it was making his heart beat almost cartoonishly out of control. He was struck deeply by the vision standing before him and he realized then, there wasn't a regretful bone in his body for having kissed you earlier even if you wanted to forget that it happened. Lucky didn't even cover how it felt to have been able to embrace you after so many encounters with want. His eyes fluttered over every inch of you to land back on your face where he realized you were staring at him questioningly. He cleared his throat.

Briana came bouncing up behind you, adjusting her costume and cursing at one sleeve. Emily trodded in after, clad in a tiger onesie, matching feet and all. Then Matt trailed behind the women with a blow-up doll attached to his waist, bringing the discussion to that and effectively saving the group from having to explain the conversation you stumbled into.

All of you shared a laugh and engaged in a conversation that circled around the karaoke before Rich steered the group. "So, little handler Jenny tells me they have alcohol behind the stage," he suggested with a raise of his eyebrows before advertently making eye contact with Rob.

Instantly the dark haired man knew what his friend was doing. Rich was trying to get the two of you alone again. And maybe he thought he was being a friend but the realization that hit everyone's faces when they too caught on caused Rob embarrassment that shone through his features. Kim hesitantly spoke first and the rest followed suit, slowly brought the conversation back up to the level it was prior as if to pass over the moment of awkwardness. They all filed out of the room, laughing something Matt said. 

"Why do they keep doing that?" You mumbled, watching the door latch behind the group. Butterflies flapped around in your gut, crashing into the walls of your stomach and reminding you how head over heels you were for the dark haired man -- that you were now alone with another opportunity.

Rob chuckled, looking down at his feet before up to your mouth. Lust stirred in him when he saw your lip drawn in between teeth. His breath picked up, recounting the memory of your mouth on his, your tongues swirling, heat building. But then he realized how he must've looked, cleared his throat, and painted a boyish smile on his face. "You, um, look really good."

You didn't miss just how Rob gazed at you, how starved he looked. All insecurity and reservation you had previously harbored dissolved away. You stepped closer, his cologne and subtle musk filling your nostrils, his body heating your front.

"So do you," you smirked, delicately placing your fingers on his chest and dragging them maddeningly slow along the buttons of his shirt. His piercing blue eyes followed your touch, his heart quickening with each inch lower. He looked up from your hand, noticing that you were studying his expression with a longing behind your hues.

There was a heartbeat of silence that stretched before you when your hand stopped, a fingertip just barely touching Rob's belt. He couldn't take it anymore. He rid the hesitation from his body and went in for a kiss; luckily you happily accepted the embrace and placed your small hands on his cheeks, beard soft under your palms. Warm hands lid around your waist, resting on your lower back as he pressed you into his breast. Your fingers pushed over his jaw, tangling in the curls at the back of his head while your lips entwined with his. All either of you could focus on was each other. This time was infinitely better, there was so much tension to release. You wanted him to ravage you, and he would gladly do the honors.

He tentatively slipped one hand over your curves to rest on your ass and gave a light squeeze. You smiled against his mouth, and then recaptured his lips, dipping your tongue across them to test the waters. He could taste your vanilla lip balm as his tongue met yours. It was indescribable how much he loved feeling your body rolling and pressing into his, of your mouths working in sync. He was almost upset that he waited so long to make a move, he could've had this sooner if what Misha said was true. 

You captured Rob's bottom lip between your teeth, pulling and letting it snap back. He groaned into your mouth and kissed you with more greed, arms squeezing you closer. Yes, you had to make note of that. If there were any future kisses, which you desperately hoped there would be, biting his lip was definitely a good thing, it seemed to rev his engine up more. The hand that still rested on your lower back, snaked up and into your hair, silky strands falling between his fingers as he held you close. Then without warning, he tightened his fist, pulled your locks gently, and forced your head to the side. Your lips fell apart and you were momentarily upset at the loss of connection until he placed his hot mouth to the skin just below your ear. His lips scattered a flurry of tender kisses down the curve of your neck, and you felt jolts of electricity shoot through you with each one. He sucked at the crook of your neck gently, his hips pushing into yours, creating a delicious friction. Just as you were losing your breath, the doorknob turned and filled the room with its familiar noise. Being so wrapped up in the passion, you almost didn't hear the intrusion.

You pushed away from each other instantly, smoothing out your outfits as your handler Ava peered through a barely parted door. "Uh, hey, Y/N, karaoke starts in five, we need you out here."

"Sure thing, be out in a sec," you replied, strained smile on your face. When she shut the door, you turned to Rob. "Why does that keep happening?"

He laughed. It was such a sweet sound that made your heart flutter.

"Do you think I could take you on an actual date sometime?" Rob asked, his hand delicately resting on your cheek. He gazed at your mouth, thumb quickly running over your lips. It was such a loving action, in that simple touch, you realized he had longed for you, he had thought about this before. You kissed his thumb tenderly in passing and the corners of his mouth gently curved up. 

"I'd like that," you answered, stepping backward to the door, breaking contact and sending waves of disappointment over you -- maybe you could skip this karaoke thing. Rob couldn't have smiled wider like he won the lottery with your yes, it filled you with confidence knowing it was all mutual.  "See ya later," you purred with a wink, slipping through the door, shutting it and leaving Rob alone to start his planning.


End file.
